<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Forgotten Excerpt - The Sinners And The Sun (Efra's Song) by Shepard_Shakedown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324776">A Forgotten Excerpt - The Sinners And The Sun (Efra's Song)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Shakedown/pseuds/Shepard_Shakedown'>Shepard_Shakedown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostfall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Shakedown/pseuds/Shepard_Shakedown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostfall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>A forgotten excerpt - the sinners and the sun</h1>
<h1>(Efra’s song - translated from elven)</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>In dread we looked up towards the silver mirror,</p>
<p>And we saw that we were wretched things, </p>
<p>Messy and unforgivable we spoke the only words we knew,</p>
<p>And we whispered prayers until the dawn came for us,</p>
<p>Begging for salvation and mercy, </p>
<p>though we knew we were unworthy,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when it did come, </p>
<p>It washed away our sins in fire,</p>
<p>And it left only ash and bone,</p>
<p>We became the last ruins and remains of a forgotten empire,</p>
<p>Charred sculptures raised in his honour,</p>
<p>And as a reminder to those that remained not to make our mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Efra's song - untranslated</p><p> </p><p>Haral dina ithemr taratha su evun’eluvian,</p><p>La emethemr ar’an telamaan dunathe,</p><p>Tel’rea la lasa’din’lanaste dirthemr telir av’is ar’an eolasem,</p><p>Elvirthem leanatha athdhea suremr,</p><p>Shivasar drua la ema lanaste,</p><p>Ar’an eolasem ar’an din’gonathe,</p><p> </p><p>Athdea surem,</p><p>Ar’an rea var del’is avis,</p><p>Nisathe la lavin suledin,</p><p>Himemr tel’him banafelasan la banasyl’ha’rajan,</p><p>Bane Ajuam’durgen taratha isa mirthadra,</p><p>Ar’an himem sal’ithal var vhen telamaan vianal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A special thanks to DeVara_Lavellan for helping me translate Efra's poem. please feel free to let me know if I've mistranslated anything.</p><p>It's not a direct translation of the English poem in chapter one and it does have some different implications so a direct translation is below. </p><p>Dreading to die we looked up towards the moon mirror,<br/>And we beheld we were disgusting beings<br/>Not clean and not forgivable we said the only words we knew,<br/>Softly worshiping until dawn came to us<br/>We gave an oath to atone and to have mercy,<br/>We knew we were not worthy</p><p>When dawn came,<br/>We were cleaned of our sin with fire,<br/>Ash and bone endured,<br/>We became the last abandoned place and a place of forgotten kings<br/>Dark crafted stone raised in his honour,<br/>We became a reminder (seeing again) to the people of a horrible wounding</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>